


Little Saint Nick

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Chida, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rubiam, TDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A drabble based on a headcanon I've had in my head for the past three years lol. I do not own The Darkest Minds or Little Saint Nick :p





	

"Hey guys! It's so great to see you," Ruby exclaimed as she motioned for Chubs and Vida to come in. Christmas music filled the house and by Christmas music, I mean Liam had The Beach Boys' _Little Saint Nick_ on repeat.

"It's good to see you too," Vida replied. "Why is this song playing again!?"

"Well, hello there Miss Vida," Liam announced, coming around a corner. "Chubs, how's it goin' buddy?"

"Pretty well but honestly, Liam, this song's on repeat?" Chubs complained. Ruby was shaking her head frantically at Chubs from behind Liam.

"Well, where's your Christmas spirit? You come into my house and insult my favorite Christmas song. This is a classic Beach Boys song; don't knock it," Liam exclaimed.

"Um, Liam, why don't you finish wrapping those presents we got for them," Ruby suggested.

"Sure thing, darlin'," Liam responded, placing a kiss on Ruby's cheek before rushing down the hallway.

"What. A. Dork," Vida commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Yea," Ruby sighed, "but he's my dork."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this little Christmas drabble lol!


End file.
